


[大宫SK]一个发了烧的夜晚

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 大野要离开，喝了点酒，于是就去找了二宫，他们共同度过了一个晚上。什么都没有发生。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 2





	[大宫SK]一个发了烧的夜晚

那是一个暴雨的晚上，二宫一个人在家里发了烧，脸蛋通红地卧在地毯上，外面一个闪电打过，他疲软的手指便再一次失去了握紧电话的力气。

他渐渐感到眼皮很重，客厅并没有开灯，早先还是亮着的，可是后来停了电。下雨的声音刚开始极重，毫无规律地敲打着地面、窗户和二宫的耳膜，后来声音渐渐变小，渐渐变小，仍是毫无规律地，最后完全安静了下来，虫子也没有叫。

二宫睡着了。

大野并不是故意要来到这里的，两个安静的人，即使相处起来舒心惬意，可若是一直没话讲，在世人看来，也只能看出尴尬来。他们是要面对世上一切人的人，为了不尴尬，他们私下便不凑到一起去。再说，两个人都不想勉强自己和对方，一起做一件彼此都感到无趣的事。

所以他们很少聚着，欢笑着喝酒，但如果只是在哪里坐着，在一个安静的角落听夕阳下的海风，大野却愿意和二宫一起，他们也许会挨得很近，不过不紧紧挨着，也是可以的。

但今天，他却并不是想和二宫一起去欣赏海鸥，他是来找他喝酒的，他自己已喝了许多。因为他明天就要走了，因为二宫今晚却没有来见他，因为他很想二宫，因为未来的他会很想二宫，想他们那些无意义的谈话，和不需要谈话时共同度过的那些无意义的时光。

他想让他和他一起走。

从窗户外面看，整栋大楼都是黑的，又黑又高，伫立在急促的雨夜里，宛如深海中的高山向他压迫而来。大野却并不感到恐惧，他忘记自己是从哪里知道了这座高楼的一切，他甚至还有一把钥匙，他想，也许很多人都有这把钥匙，也许只有很少的人有，也许只有两个人有，但那些都无所谓，钥匙就像是风暴中的魔杖，杖前有一点明灯，能带他去到想去的地方。

今夜却没有灯，因为停电了，不仅没有灯，甚至也没有了声音，因为一门之隔的地方二宫睡着了。可是大野却不知道这一切，他打开手机，于是就有了光，他将钥匙插进门锁，轻轻一转，也就有了声音。

大野打开了门，门里有着熟悉的味道，带着这个晚上独有的潮湿的气息，大野脱下鞋，他的袜子也湿了，湿答答地踩在木头地面上，于是他就又脱下了袜子，赤着脚往前行去。

二宫的呼吸声极其细微，可是雨停了，这个晚上很静，所以大野便听到了，他向着自己认为的方向走，走到地毯的边缘停了下来，细小的绒毛接触到了他的脚面，他蹲了下去，摸到了二宫的脸颊。

脸颊热热的，大野的手在此处被软化了，融化了，他几乎要以为二宫今夜也喝了酒，可是当他想得现实一点，就知道二宫是生病了。

大野想着，二宫的家里大概会有药吧，他随便试着找了找，便运气很好地找见了退烧药，很近，就在客厅茶几的抽屉里，二宫为什么没有找到呢？离他这样近？接着大野就想到，也许二宫已经服过药了。

他回到地毯的旁边，二宫还在这里呼吸着，大野坐下来，把他扶到了自己的怀里，轻轻摇晃着，希望能唤醒他。二宫的脑袋便在他怀里一摇一摆，大野感到这场景很有些滑稽，便笑了出来。

笑声如一道突兀的闪电，闪在安静的客厅，在失去雨的雨夜里格外鲜明，大野发出没多久，二宫的脑袋就不跟着他摇晃了。大野立刻安静下来。

可二宫还是乖乖地呆在大野的怀里，大野于是低下头，两个人额头挨擦着，二宫轻轻动了动，他们相互之间，感觉得到彼此皮肤的触感。也许大野在之前的聚会上真的喝晕了头，二宫炽热的温度像催化剂一样渗入他的脑壳，让他脑袋嗡嗡作响，他忽然轻轻吻了吻二宫发热的脸颊。

二宫便睁开眼，清醒了，从大野的怀里爬了起来，他没有说什么，两个人在黑暗里发着呆。怎么又这样安静呢，两个人都是想说话的，平常一个话题两个人就可以一直偷笑着闲扯下去，但是在这样一个只有他们两个人的夜晚，他们脑海中充斥的都只是另外的一件事，只关于两个人的事。彼此的存在感被没有边界地放大了，占据了他们脑海中所有的细胞，闲事被这无法抑制的膨胀的思绪挤了出去，像夏天的雨水一样悄然蒸发。

“你有吃药吗？”

二宫摇了摇头，黑暗中本来应该谁也看不见的，但是大野接着就起身去倒水了，他将刚才找见的药片喂着二宫吃下，掌侧嘴唇的触感也是热热的，大野感觉自己好像被烫伤了，神经也跟着被烧断了。他又一次靠近了二宫的脸，二宫像是早在等着他一样，一点也不闪躲，大野的嘴唇在能足够感受到二宫呼出的气息的地方停下了。

“药，很苦吗？”

“要尝尝看吗？”

二宫的嘴唇，安静的时候和说话的时候，是完全不一样的，气息不一样，温度不一样，大野完全感受得到。他发音的时候，有时候得稍微翘起上嘴唇，那个时候蹭到了。

大野用点头回答二宫的问题，他想尝尝看，他一直想要尝尝看，两个人的嘴唇因为点头的动作又蹭到了。他们一起笑了，声音像雨声一样渐渐消失，他们又一起闭上眼睛，两个人挨近了。

黑暗里两个人的脑袋隔了好一会才分开。

沉默了一会，大野又说，我想抱抱你。

那是一个单纯的拥抱，两个人的体温相互传递的时候十分温暖，甚至过于温暖了些，但是今天是个寒凉的雨夜，所以没关系，在这样的拥抱里，一个人除了温暖和舒适，是想不到其他东西的，尤其是一个生病的，哭过的，疲惫的，刚刚和醉酒的人接过吻的人。

二宫在这样的拥抱里再次睡着了，大野隔了好久才发现这一点，他安静地把二宫抱到床上，可是，他并不想停止和二宫的拥抱，而二宫搭在他背上的双手也在吊着他往下，再往下。

大野也睡着了。

当第二天的阳光照过来的时候，床上的两个人便呈现着彼此压着胳膊的，紧紧拥抱着的姿势，大野还穿着昨晚的衣服，甚至当太阳转过一个头，两个人渐渐醒来的时候，这样的姿势都无法改变，因为两个人的胳膊都麻了，麻得厉害。

昨天晚上真的发生过什么吗？

两个人面面相觑，彼此对于彼此的眼睛都很熟悉，好像两面镜子照着他们。手臂还不能动的时候，大野轻轻挨了一下二宫的额头，但也很快就离开了。

“退烧了。太好了。”

“嗯。”二宫微笑着，像往常那样看着他。

大野离开二宫家里的时候，将自己的钥匙放回了玄关前放杂物的小碗里，当啷一声，好像哪里敲了晚钟。他拿起雨伞，忽然回头。

二宫还穿着家居服，靠在一边的柜子上，双手抱在胸前，他仍是微笑地看着他，是平日里那种温柔的目光。其实，他们之间的距离并不远，前后也不过一米，只是空间好像一下子弯曲了，延长了，变得奇幻起来，两个人身影抽象了，模糊着扭曲着，越来越远越来越远 。小小的空间好像蜷曲着绕了地球一圈，倏忽之间远离又靠近，大野变成了二宫身后的那个人，他伸出手臂，一米的间隔却怎样也无法缩短。

大野想对他说，“跟我一起！”

二宫却听见大野说，“不要哭哦。”

那是一个，跟他自己的音色，无比相似的声音。

END


End file.
